If I'm Lonely It's My Business
by T'SQUEEN
Summary: Kagome goes through a situation, and doesn't know that one of her best friends is behind all her physical pain. But in a time to be sad she seems to be calm. Things come into mind when she becomes too loney and needs the things that most people desire,
1. The Chase

PLEASE BE GENTAL THIS IS MY FIRST FIC  
  
IF I'M LONELY IT'S MY BUSINESS  
  
..... I was walking through the alley, It was maybe midnight or so. I remember struggling to keep my books from falling, every so often hoisting it up. For some reason I was afraid. It could have been the darkness of the alley or just the sound of my heartbeat getting louder and louder. It was like my body was trying to warn me but for what? Before I knew it I stepped into a pot hole and loss my balance and my heartbeat seemed to quicken, it took awhile to find my books which had fallen and thats when I noticed................ It was not infact my heartbeat I was hearing, it was footsteps. And it seemed to get louder and faster. I tried to walk but ended up walking faster, as so did the person behind me. Blinded by fear I tried to hide but, because of the darkness I couldnot see what was ahead of me. I looked back but couldn't see anyone I turned forward to see.......... street lights and I knew, I just knew that if I made it into the light the person wouldn't and couldn't harm me. I looked back again and seemed to stop walking the person --------- wasn't there. No footsteps and no person in sight. But, to tell the truth I never knew why I stopped, but I did. For a moment I felt alone and somewhat safe but just as quick as a lightning bolt the sence of security came crashing down when I was pounced on as if I was an animal. I tried so hard, I mean really hard to get him off but he just kept.......... he kept touching me. *Sobbing* I......... I tried to get one of my books to knock him off of me and I ran. But.......... I didn't get that far. I'll never forget the way he pushed me against the wall and forced his lips on to mine when he noticed I still did not give in, he pulled out a blade and said "Dont fuck with me". Then he savegly tried to claim my lips once more and there was nothing I could do. I would never forget the copper taste that filled my mouth mixed with the foul taste of blood, my blood. 


	2. The Smell

IF I'M LONELY IT'S MY BUSINESS  
  
******************************************************************  
  
He then shifted so that he held both of my rists in one hand, while the other is free to roam as it please. I remember the way his hand so demandingly tore through my blouse to the point when I was bare from the neck down to my waist. Well I guess you know what happened next, so I dont need to explain it to you so I'll just move on............ After he finished he started to violently caress my upper thighs up to my panties which he carelessly ripped off and then sheathed his self inside of me, violently pushing me against the wall repetitivly. At that point he let of my wrists and held on to my legs. He hoisted me up I guess so it can be easier or so I thought. I felt helpless, I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even blink let alone anything to take away the pain, to get away from him as he tore away my soul piece by piece, moment by moment. It really got to the point at which I didn't care, I couldn't fight, I couldn't even scream and because of that no one was gonna notice me being raped in in the back of a PUBLIX. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts of grief that I didn't even notice when he stopped and pull himself out of me. I felt so..........so..........so.......... I couldn't even explain how I felt but at that moment I wanted to DIE. As soon as he caught his breath he let me go and I fell to the ground with a thud. So there I was on the floor of an alley I knew he was still there and I couldn't even look at him. I knew it was worng to be in a situation like that and to think that the person that just violated me seemed somewhat familliar, to think about it the whole time I was seeing red I couldn't think straight let alone stand. When the events of what happened started to recollect in my mind I found my self crying for the first time since it happened and all he did was knell down next to me and kissed me on the forehead before he stood up preparing to leave. I looked up with weary eyes and watched him leave. Then ever so slowly he turned......no he shifted to the side just enough so I could have heard him when he said the most unimaginable thing ever he said I LOVE YOU and continued walking away and before he turned the corner he said something else. I couldn't make it out but he said something and as his voice carried by the wind reached me thats when I heard it I think he said I'M SORRY. He said I'm sorry and left me. He just left me there alone, half naked and crying my ass off, waiting for someone to find me when eventually I got up and walked, I walked and walked until my feet gave out and before I knew it I was on Kouga's porch. I stood there for maybe three minutes before I got the courage to knock and when I did he answered the door. Before he could even ask me what happened I collapsed into his arms and I guessed he pulled me up slightly to fully have a grip on me. In that state thats when I noticed he smelled good, he smelled very very very familiar. It seemed that that smell was filling my lungs and that was all I smelled. It smelled like something that I smelled not to long ago. For a minute I was obsessed I couldn't help it I knew I smelled it before and there was something else that was mixed in with it and it smelled like tears.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD QUIT WHILE IM AHEAD  
  
*LDB* 


	3. Miroku

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
If I'm Lonely It's My Business  
  
"Sango..............................Sango wake up we have to go".   
  
"Wha.........um baby let me sleep for two minutes......just two minutes".   
  
"Baby wake up".  
  
"Damn Miroku you cant let me sleep for two fucking minutes".  
  
"I'm tellin you we have to go its an emergency".  
  
"Yea well what type of emergency is it since you have to wake me up from my fucking sleep............Damn. "It's Kagome...............she's in the fucking hospital, I tried to tell you but nooooooooooooooo, you are so fucking hardheaded. I mean damn why are you still in bed, get your ass up so we can get to the hospital.   
  
*you would think that she should have more sympathy just last week they were best friends and now they cant even spend two seconds together I have to do all I can to get them together I cant lose Kagome, at least not now.*  
  
During the drive to the hospital it was quite quiet. And it was never quiet especially if Sango's in the car. Miroku looked her and she looked well worried, he tried to remember what happened not to long ago. It was maybe three weeks or so when the girls stoped talking. It seemed that they did have a good reason for being mad but ass the days went by it really didn't make any sence. He remembered that day so well. To him every thing was perfect he didn't even know when things went wrong, all of them were there having a great time....... ............together. Sango had him, Kikyou had Inuyasha, Kouga had Kagura, an Kagome had ....................... to tell the truth nobody. To think about it, everytime they went out Kagome was always alone. She never had someone to cuddle with in the movies, she had no one to give her certain pleasures he knew she craved. Thinking of these past few times when they would all go out and she would have to tag along not that she didn't have a choice, and she never complained about being lonely. Yeah she dated once in a while but he could tell that none of those boys can satisfy her emotionally or physically. He could never imagine life without Kagome she was the one who put him and Sango together. In fact she brought every body together but for some reason never did the same for herself. He remembered the time when he fell in love with her, that was before he went out with Sango. He even told Kagome a couple of times but she never took him seriously. Although Sango and him have been dating for two years he still loved Kagome and wouldn't hessitate to admit it. Of course Sango never knew but, it dosent really matter because people have their little secrets. For a moment Miroku chuckled at that thought and Sango looked at him. He did not notice the look she gave him, she on the other hand saw that he was in deep thought so she just left it alone.  
  
Miroku turned and looked at Sango who knew she could be this dense. She hadn't even noticed that the phone had not rung for if it did she will be the first to answer even in her most deepest form of sleep. She lived on the phone you would have thought she noticed. He on the other hand had his ways and nobdy will ever find out what he knew *grins evily* or how he knew it . He took one last look as Sango as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. Nope no one will ever find out what he did..............................................................no one. 


	4. The Hospital

If I'm Lonely It's My Business  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Of course the silence was not obtained long when they entered the hospital. A series of pandemonium could be heard from every direction as the inched closer and closer to the information desk. When the information was given about Kagome's whereabouts Miroku and Sango both exchanged hopeful looks before entering the corridors of a small waiting room.  
  
Inside the room were about twenty seats, five vending machines and a co-ed bathroom, well it wasn'e exactly small but, by the way it was overcrouded by lots of concerned people you might as well say it was. From Sango's guess about half the school was there including Kagome's closest realitives. The room was filled with constant chatter about what could have happened to Kagome and most were really stupid. Like the one that she was hit by a car which cant be true because Kagome can hear a car coming about a mile away and she could never walk into danger, at which she always had a six sence about, so they could doubt that something serious had happened but oh how she was wrong. Once they made it to the center of the room they were welcomed by Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kouga, and Kagura also follwed by Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather.   
  
In what seemed ten minutes of happiness sooned turned into sorrow and anger as everyone started to blame their actions to cause this to happen to Kagome. It took thirty minutes and a voice of a child that got them to realize what had happened was not their fault and be happy that she was not dead for the intensive care shes been in. But of course nobody has yet to know what has happened to Kagome because the doctor insisted that they will get to see hear the situation when the police was done questioning her. None of them liked the fact that the police were in there but no one dared argue they just wanted to know what happened. It was very late when the police were gone, by then everyone had left except her family and close friends but, even they were not up to part at meeting Kagome because all have been asleep except Kikyou who was on the balcony staring at the stars.   
  
"Beautiful aren't they" came a muffled voice from behind Kikyou  
  
Her body quickly stiffened by the sound of the voice but later shrugged it off when she found out it was just Inuyasha. "Yes they are" she answered and even then there was a along moment of unconfortable silence. "Do you think she's alright" Kikyou asked looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"I dont know she's probably fine and would be up and about bragging about how anyone would doubt her will to survive the instant she's up now will you please get some shut eye so you wont look dredful in the morning and believe me you look scary when you dont get your rest now go to bed" Inuyasha replied easeing her back into the room with her calming down a bit she finally settled down and soon fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand had more pressing matters to attend to he did not know what Kagome had told the police but he did not want to be found out so easily if she had remembered what he did which he doubted, there was no physical evidence to actually pin-point him to that crime after all he did make sure there was no witness when he did after all made sure she did not see. After about two hours debaiting on weather Kagome have seen him he finally went to sleep hoping that she didn't tell anybody. No one should know and he would try his hardest at keeping the truth from being revealed. Before drifting off to sleep he couldn't help but wonder what would truly happen if she did tell. What would he expect his friends to do, will they ever trust him if such a thing ever got out and it would surly "fuck up" the relationship he now has with Kikyou isn't it bad enough that she already suspects something. Was there something to suspect him of. After all he didn't really think what he did was a crime it was something to both realese stress and surprise Kagome and boy was she really surprised. She even cried at the end which was his cue to leave. But he didn't want to. He wanted to hold her but he couldn't he really couldn't stand the smell of her tears on him especially since Kikyou will smell them and would begin to get nosey of his whereabouts that night and he couldn't risk it, he needed to hurry that night all he could've thought about was getting in bed before she got up (as he shuffled the bag to one hand then the other) he thought how lucky he was to live thirty minutes from the "scene" because he was sure he wasn't gonna make it by one with all the struggling Kagome did but in the end she got what she deserved.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
LDB 


	5. The smell that came back

If I'm Lonely It's My Business  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke full force as the event that happened nearly hours ago started to recollect in her mind. She was scared, well who wouldn't be. It didn't seem to be all that devestating as she thought it was, she awoke before anybody and crept pass them slowly not to wake them, it was nearly two hours till dawn and she felt that it was best they layed dorment in their current state. All was good, she felt great she wandered down the halls of the hospital. She couldn't help to feel comfortable in this hospital it was big and the best in the world (in my imagination it is). It had many floors about 300 floors per building and this hospital consisted of seven buildings all in one all formed in a tight circle and in the center was the most beautiful garden ever, although she hated hospitals she loved this one. Every doctor best of the best was stationed there. There they lived with their familys (yes they lived on the campus of the hospital, two of the seven buildings was were they lived kinda like a big apartment with 5 bed, 4 baths, laundry room, play room, siting area/w fire place, dining area, living room, and entertainment room) all doctors owned a floor to themselves (unless they leave or gets fired). As she walked through the corridors of the halls she wondered if her uncle was working tonight, so she set off to his office. As she peeked through the door she saw her uncle and he seemed to be talking to someone. It didn't seem business related or personal so she decided to leave and come back after she goes to the cafeteria atleast before her uncle find she's..................... "Kagome *shit he knew i guess i can still run* she backed away from the door preparing to run when the door swung open, so she did what anyone would do in that situation. "Uncle Tagura" she screeched giving him a nice tight hug then pulled back giving him the most adorable innocent look ever. Her uncle on the other hand was deciding wether or not to accuse her of eave dropping, but when he saw her face he couldn't accuse her of anything but being so darn cute so he dismissed the thought and let her into the office. Kagome was happy when he dissmissed the upcoming arguement and let her in, as soon as she was in she turned quickly looking at her uncle fully expecting something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Guest POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Me and Mr. Kai was meerly having a conversation when he suddenly stopped and called out someones name. It seemed to be a child but I couldn't help but wonder if he was feeling sane because obviously there was no one there except me. I was about to ask if he was ill when he stood from his seat and started torwards the door and in one swift motion pulled the door open and thats when I heard a loud screech it appered to be his niece and thats when he let the child in as soon as she came in she turned and looked at Mr. Kai somewhat expectedly obviously not seeing me. *how rude*  
  
~~~~~~~~~Normal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Kai looked at his niece and smiled "Dont you think your getting a little too old for this". He said pulling out what seemed to be some candy. "Nope you got me hooked remember" Kagome said smiling and took the cany out of his hands. And she stayed there staring at him until he moved to go back to his desk. Her gaze and smile never leaving as she followed him. And then he stopped so did she (still smiling) and then thats when he gestured her to stand next to him and then started to introduce her to his guest. Still smiling she shifted her gaze to the person sitting in the chair about five feet away from her. She felt weird this person was staring at her I mean really staring........... as in not blinking. She couln't help but shiver under his intense gaze and that was when he blinked and got up. *took him long enough* Mr. Kai the savior he is spoke to brake the silence. "Sesshomaru this is my niece Kagome, Kagome Sesshomaru". He said and thats when Kagome walked over to him (still smiling) and shook his hand, Sesshomaru returned the gesture and smiled warmly at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Sesshomaru POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched as the child pulled the candy out of Mr. Kai's hand and watched him. It was weird but Mr.Kai did not seemed treatened by her gaze upon him, I knew I would *no you wouldn't* okay I wouldn't but it still was freaky and not just any freaky children of the corn freaky. Mr. Kai turned to face me and the child was behind him hidden from my eyes until he made a small gesture for her to stand beside him. I watched as she stood there and it was now I noticed that she was no child. Her body seemed perfect from the looks of it, for a moment my heart skipped a beat *if she could look sexy in a hospital gown then ...............* he couldn't even finish the thought when she turned to face him. I almost caught a stroke seeing her smile she was so beautiful. I got lost in her eyes and thats where I stayed. Looking into her eyes deeper and deeper not wanting to blink as if that simple motion could kill her. And then thats when she shivered, and that was the moment when I noticed my eyes were watering so I blinked and stood. Even after I stood I couldn't help not to stare at her I couldn't help it, but it seemed that she looked familiar but that couldn't be because he knew every girl in his school and he never seen her. That was when Mr. Kai introduced us and I still couldn't figure out where I knew her or her name. After we shook hands she sat down in the chair next to me. That was when I realized I disgusted my self, I was showing emotions even worse feelings for this girl and thats when I realized that Mr. Kai was still in the room so I had to put my cold indiffernce face on and watched him take a seat at his desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Normal~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So hows my favorite niece" Mr. Kai said. " Your only niece" Kagome countered with a large grin. "So have we been playing dress up or have you grown accustomed to the clothing". "Oh uncle Tagura I'm a patient (i think thats how its spelled)". "Oh" Mr. Kai said raising an eyebrow looking at the badages on her arms (to tell the truth he never noticed it). Sesshoumaru followed his gaze to her arm (he too didn't notice). When Kagome followed he gaze to what they were staring at she couldn't help but blush. "Its just a few scraches" she said sheepishly adverting her gaze when something caught her attention. That smell................. ........... the one smell she thought she was never gonna smell again. The room was suddenly filled with that smell and Kagome was blinded by it. She followed the smell to .................... ........................................ Sesshomaru.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
LDB 


	6. Ah The Wonders Of A Full Stomach

If I'm Lonely It's My Business  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Kagome was sure the smell came frome Sesshomaru but, the more it clouded her mind the more her stomach turned toppled over. Sesshomaru on the other hand did not feel comfortable with the way she was acting and although he wont admit it it was freaking him out. He turned away frome Kagome to find answers from Mr. Kai who just smiled an all knowing smile and gestured to the bag sitting right next to him. Sesshomaru followed his gaze to the bag and still couldn't understand how it had an effect on Kagome. And then when Mr. Kai gestured him to pick up the bag he handed the bag to him and then he watched Kagome eye the bag as if she was about to pounce on it, once it was placed on the the desked he couldn't but find it amusing the way she looked as if she caught her prey trapped it a corner with no excape. Then so slowly Mr .Kai took the ^object^ out of the bag and smiled brighter if possible. Then he opened the contanier and told Sesshomaru to brace his self and when he finally opened the container Sesshomaru swore some thing just flew past him and when he turned to look at Kagome and she wasn't there he turned to look at Mr. Kai but there was Kagome stading over him with a look filled with lust in her eyes licking her lips greedily. "ODEN" Kagome screamed and pounced on the food and much to Sesshomaru's surprize she ate neatly, from what he experienced he never thought it was possible to eat elegantly and still rush unlike his brother but of course his expression didn't falter. "So Sesshomaru what brings you here" Kagome asked between mouthfulls. Sesshomaru glared at Mr. Kai and when he shrugged he answered. "My little brother is missing and my parents forced me to look for him, Since I dont know any of his friends and knowing what a idiot my brother can be I looked at the police station and since he wasn't there I thought it was best to continue my search at the local hospital and thats when I met your uncle and we ended up having a most interresting conversation". Kagome just nodded her head in understandment and then she stopped eating to stretch "Whats his name may be I know him?" she asked. "Inuyasha" he answered in a cool content voice. "Oh Inuyasha he's in ....... oh wait a minute your the brother Inuyasha has been talking about {giggle giggle} you're noting like Inuyasha said you were {giggle giggle}Wow but personally I love you I dont know what Inuyasha's been barking about." "What exactly did he say". Sesshomaru said trying not to get angry. "Trust me you dont want to know" Kagome countered giving him him a glare that said forget about the topic. "So what exactly happened to your arm" Sesshomaru asked with a bored expression as he watched a Kagome pick the plate back up and started eating but this time slower. "Oh there where some gravel embedded in my arm you'll be surprised how much blood I lost". "But to think of it I dont remember getting over a hundred peices of gravel in my skin {shruging} it must have been when I was draged". She answered as a matter of factly then resumed eating. "Draged" both Sesshomaru and Mr. Kai answered in confusion (well Mr. Kai was confused Sesshomaru was well Sesshomaru but if you strain your ears good enough you might have been able to hear the concern in his voice). "Kagome what exactly happened" Mr. Kai asked leaning over his desk. "Gomen, uncle you act as if I was dying I was just raped, I was draged as an attempt of excape" she answered. "You were raped and yet you act as if nothing happened" Sesshomaru said in confusion. "What was I supposed to do" Kagome said turning to look at Sesshomaru " Was I just supposed to sit there feeling sorry for myself, to tell the truth. I dont know what self-pitty is I've never experienced it before and even then I wont be consumed by the overwelming feeling of hatred for myself because I know what was done was done. I cant change the past. Sure I could have just cried in the alley but I didn't, It's not like I enjoyed being raped no one does.Well yea I felt lonely, cold and empty inside but grieving over loss of inoscence isn't going to help my family and friends adjust. I'm just happy I'm still alive" she answered. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it she carried her self as if nothing happened and hearing thr the sadness in her voice was proof enough. "Thats my neice alright" Mr Kai said breaking the scilence, "she always thinking of others above her own needs, nothing can break her spirit and beliefs". "Well it was fun" Kagome said streching. "Of course it was for you, you ate my lunch" Mr. Kai said with a smile. "Well you should have never tempted me" Kagome answered with a grin."Oh my gosh I have to get going before they figure I'm missing". Kagome said rushing towards the door and then with realization she stopped and turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. "Well" Kagome said tapping her foot on the floor "Arent you coming" Sesshomaru just looked at her as if she was crazy. "Well aren't you searching for Inuyasha" she asked. "Yes" he said. "Dont you wanna know where he is, come on lets go I'll show you where he is" Kagome said. What seemed like forever he finally got up. After they said there good-byes to Mr. Kai they were on their way to Kagome's Room  
  
A/N: I'm sorry its so short  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
You know what I retire for today I cant think of any suspence ending its 7:19 am and I'm tired And come on you guys couldn't have suspected Fluffy of any crime because of the smell right Rape is beneath him.   
  
DONT FORGET TO REVIEW   
  
******LDB***** 


	7. AN

DONT WORRY I'M WORKING ON A NEW CHAPTER 


End file.
